Nerima Anime Rush
Nerima Anime Rush is an arcade racing game, it was released in September 15, 2012, the game, unfortunately was only released in Japan, it was given an B (12+) rating by CERO, the games was positively-reviewed by gaming critics Blurb Can you handle the Anime Racing Game? strap in for the most Japanese animated ride of your life! race your car or kart across Japan. and win the cup with 24 playable characters. Plot Race Satoko, Toshio and their friends throughout an anime-themed land filled with Japanese Kanji and props used in Anime! Playable Characters Team Satoko Satoko Samo: Her car's theme is involved around Naruto, it is called Ninja Lightning Sachiko Koshi: her car seems to be involved with Shaman King, It is called Death Spirit Ai Shaki: her car's theme involves InuYasha, it is called Yokai-Rocket Setsuko Taki: her car's theme involves around Figure 17, it is called 7 Aliens Aiko Saito: her car's theme involves Gate 7, it is called Gates of Death Aki Kenji: her car's theme involves Soul Eater, it is called Souls from the Dead Emiko Kaito: her car's theme involves Death Note, it is called Japanese Note Hana Kudo: her car's theme involves around Fairy Tail, it is called, Fairies of Shadows Moriko Higa: her car's theme involves around Romeo X Juliet, it is called Death Romance Kenji Kawata: his car's theme involves around Durarara!!, it is callied Headless Blaze Akira Koma: his car's theme involves around Dragon Ball, it is called Dragon Fire Ryuu Kaito: his car's seems to involve Evangelion, it is called Lillith-Adam Shinji Yuku: His car's theme involves around Hetalia, it is called Pasta-Rocket Team Toshio Toshio Samo: His theme involves Sonic X, he has his Shadow plush on the passenger's seat of his kart Shika Koshi: Her theme involves Tokyo Mew Mew, she has her Rouge plush on the passenger's seat of her kart Satoshi Taki: His theme involves around Panku Ponk Arata Kenji: His theme involves around Yu-Gi-Oh! Hanako Shaki: Her theme involves Holly the Ghost Kai Taki: His theme involves around Pokemon Satoko Saito: Her theme involves Tama and Friends Yukina Kaito: Her theme involves around Hamtaro Shiro Higa: His theme involves Flash and Dash Yuki Kaito: Her theme involves around Baccano, she, alongside Shika, are the only child racers who's theme is not an Kodomo Manga or Anime Takashi Kudo: His theme involves Inzuma 11 Takeshi Kudo: His theme involves Digimon Power-ups Sword Heat-Seekers Teleport Anime Rush Mushroom Throw Ala Mode Trivia *This remains as one of the only Theory Games that was only released in Japan. *The Naruto-themed car Satoko used caused confusion of the fans, she said that "I fancied a change, and I picked Naruto since it was Shonen Jump, but girls can read it too." Reception The game recieved positive-reviews from critics, but negative reviews from the people at Gadadhara Bobbalu School, Gadadhara's review was "It's that anime go kart game!", Giuseppe's review was "THE THEME SONG IS ANNOYING!" Оксана Великажінка's review was "TOSHIO SHOULD BE ARRESTED! WHY IS TOSHIO DRIVING A CAR?! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A LICENSE! HE'S FAR TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A LICENSE!" Ayarko Bobbalu's review was "I agree. Toshio REALLY SHOULD be arrested. It IS against the law to drive a vehicle without a license. Also, the theme song, at the end, it's just "Let's race together" over and over until it becomes exceedingly annoying." Tariko Kirochu-Hiwatari's review was "THIS IS AWESOME! CATCHY MUSIC! CUTE CHARACTERS! AND APPEAL TO PRE-TEENS!" Ji woong's review was "I AGREE WITH TARIKO, IT'S ALSO APPEALING TO TEENS AND ADULTS!" Ji min's review was "It's very addicting, but since you also read One Piece and it's your #1 on the list, why did you pick Naruto?" Satoko's reply to Ji min's was in Japanese "My dear, I fancied a change, my mom read me Naruto as a bedtime story to get my mind of the 3.3.11 Earthquake and Tsunami, it was a lovely Shonen Jump story." Satoko's reply to Оксана Великажінка and Ayarko "You, stop complaining, the little one's cars are just racing karts, and you, Shut up, the song is played with guitars and drums, YOU TWO NEVER KNOW THE TRUE FEELING OF ANIME!" Theme Song I wonder how many times we raced It is so fun to race CHORUS A-N-I-M-E! JUMP INTO YOUR CAR! SAY NERIMA ANIME RUSH! NERIMA ANIME RUSH! I wonder how so long we raced for, I can't even remember We are racing together. Chorus Me and my friends, we battled against Giuseppe and won against Gadadhara Bobbalu School But they attacked us. But we got away, N-E-R-I-M-A! NERIMA! Chorus Let's race together! (16x before it fades) Category:Arcade Games Category:Theory Games Category:Games